


The Chapstick Challenge

by exodul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: D.O - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, jongin - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exodul/pseuds/exodul
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are well known youtubers who've recently come out as a couple. One of Jongin's viewers suggested he do The Chapstick Challenge. Jongin thought it would be the perfect idea for his next live show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for kaisooaufest and I'm now uploading it under my own name! For access to the fest and all the other amazing fics, please go here: http://kaisooaufest.livejournal.com/
> 
> Read this at:  
> AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1188600/  
> LJ: http://exodul.livejournal.com/736.html

“Is this on?”  
  
Jongin’s face appeared onscreen as he fiddled around with the camera. He checked the website that was currently up on the monitor in front of him, smiling at the confirmation from his viewers that yes, they could see and hear him clearly.  
  
“Hello everybody and welcome to _Kkamjong Tuesdays_!”  
  
_Kkamjong Tuesdays_ is a weekly live show Jongin holds for his youtube followers. He’s a well-known youtuber with a following of a couple million, his most recent milestone having been reached last month. He’s an occasional vlogger and youtube personality, known for doing relatable commentary about his daily life and giving advice to younger audiences. His demographic consists of teenagers and young adults, although most recently he’s been getting an influx of female subscribers ever since he came out as gay and taken by popular cover artist: Do Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo is a singer/songwriter who gained fame on the youtube platform for his amazing covers. After reaching a couple of milestones himself, he decided to give in to the novelty of the youtuber lifestyle and began to do occasional collabs and special vlogs whenever he went to an event. This only helped to surge his popularity, and he’s recently become a hot topic since viewers were able to see more of his personality online.  
  
Jongin and Kyungsoo met through mutual youtube friends at a party once. They kicked it off right away, finding similarities in their nationality and sexual ambiguity.  
  
They secretly dated for a long time, coming out as gay and happily smitten with each other through a video on Jongin’s channel. Their popularity continued to grow, and the amount of positive reactions heavily outweighed the negative ones. Most recently they announced they were going to begin living together, a decision that they both thought through and were excited about.  
  
They had been living together now for a couple of months, and both their channels went on a short semi-hiatus as they both moved in and settled themselves. Jongin’s weekly shows were put on hold and his upload schedule was irregular now, but now that he and Kyungsoo were settled in, he had begun to dedicate himself again to his content. Today marked the first day since they moved in that he decided to hold _Kkamjong Tuesday_. Needless to say, both his and Kyungsoo’s fans were very excited for it.  
  
“Okay, so since we’re live and running, let’s check out some of the comments before we begin,” Jongin smiled brightly at the camera and looked at the live comment feed.  
  
“Let’s see. _Jongin, it’s so good to see you again!_ It’s so good to be back yingtao94! I honestly miss just being here and doing nothing!” he laughed at himself before continuing to scroll down the feed.  
  
“ _Lots of love from Indonesia_ , lots of love to Indonesia right back!” he smiled at the camera and made finger hearts at his viewers, smiling in slight embarrassment once he was done.  
  
“ _Where’s Dino! I miss him!_ ” Jongin laughed at the comment and reached for something off camera, pulling in a stuffed little dinosaur from behind his monitor.  
  
“Dino is right here! I can’t believe I forgot my livestream buddy. Hopefully he’s not too upset with me.” He patted the poor stuffed doll on the head and pecked it softly before resting it on his shoulder, idly continuing to scroll through his comments.  
  
“ _Jongin, is that your new room?_ No actually, it’s mine and Kyungsoo’s new guest room! Since both he and I are pretty bad at making friends, it’s just a recording room right now.”  
  
At the mention of Kyungsoo’s name, the comment section became unreadable with the sudden influx of comments. Jongin laughed shyly for a second before looking somewhere offscreen.  
  
“Kyunggie, they like you more than me!”  
  
A bright laugh was heard offscreen before a chair wheeled itself next to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s face appeared.  
  
“Hi everyone!” Kyungsoo greeted, waving at the camera. “My name is Do Kyungsoo and I’m Jongin’s new roommate!”  
  
Jongin wheeled his chair closer to Kyungsoo, pouting. “You’re more than that aren’t you?”  
  
Kyungsoo turned towards Jongin and chuckled at his pouting lips. “You’re right. I’m also your mom since you need someone to take care of you all the time.”  
  
Jongin gasped and made a show of how offended he was by the comment, even though he knew it was true. Kyungsoo laughed at his antics and turned back to the camera, noticing how fast the comments were pouring in.  
  
“Wow Jongin, I didn’t know you were so popular.”  
  
Jongin perked up and turned to the camera, reading the comments with a proud smile on his face.  
  
“I’m not the only one, some of the people here are your fans.”  
  
Kyungsoo blinked and smiled at this, waving enthusiastically at their viewers.  
  
“I’m glad everyone could make it despite the sudden announcement!”  
  
Jongin smiled to himself as he watched Kyungsoo so enticed by the stream. He patted his older boyfriend’s head and resisted the urge to give him a kiss, turning to the camera instead. “Okay guys!” he called, gaining Kyungsoo’s attention as well. “So for live shows I usually answer some questions from twitter, and give you guys some updates on my life but since Kyungsoo’s here today, I’d thought we’d do something else.”  
  
Kyungsoo curiously quirked an eyebrow. “What are we doing then?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Jongin answered, mischievously smiling and getting off his chair to fetch something offscreen. Kyungsoo kept his eyes on him and furrowed his eyebrows at the plastic Walgreens bag Jongin was bringing back.  
  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
  
Jongin didn’t reply. Instead, he sat back down on his seat and brought the bag up to the camera.  
  
“Today, Kyungsoo and I are gonna be doing the chapstick challenge!” he announced, shaking the plastic bag and rattling the chapsticks inside.  
  
“The chapstick challenge?” Kyungsoo asked, to which Jongin nodded. “What’s that?”  
  
“I’m glad you asked, Kyungsoo! The chapstick challenge is when you get a bunch of chapsticks,” he brought the bag up to screen again. “And you have one person wear the chapstick on their lips while the other person has to kiss them and guess what flavor it is.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and the comments exploded, a stream of excitement and new viewers growing on their site while Kyungsoo gaped at a shameless Jongin.  
  
“You didn’t say anything about this!” he complained.  
  
“It’ll be fine!” Jongin replied. “It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” he murmured, making Kyungsoo flustered with his reply.  
  
It’s not that Kyungsoo was too shy to kiss on camera (although maybe just a bit), but it was more of the fact that Jongin knew Kyungsoo had a _thing_ for kissing. Like, a _really real thing_ for kissing, especially kissing Jongin. Kyungsoo could easily kiss Jongin for hours, it was his favorite pastime. He would grab Jongin at any hour of any day and just kiss the daylights out of him. Sometimes they would spend all day just lounging and kissing because Kyungsoo wouldn’t let Jongin go. And of course, Jongin wasn’t one to displease his boyfriend, especially when he’s such an amazing kisser.  
  
With a bite of his lip, Kyungsoo looked at Jongin nervously, hoping his boyfriend would get the hint that he was uncomfortable. Instead of looking at Kyungsoo though, Jongin chose to reach behind the monitor and show off a black silk blindfold Kyungsoo had never seen before.  
  
“Alright Kyungsoo, let’s put this on you.” he said, showing it to Kyungsoo, who looked at the offending item with horror.  
  
“Kim Jongin you are not blindfolding me for the whole world to see.”  
  
“It’s part of the challenge!” Jongin defended. “Now turn around so I can put it on for you. I bought this off Amazon a few days ago for this. Don’t make me waste good money, Kyungsoo.”  
  
“I refuse to believe Amazon sells things like this, Jongin.” he bit back.  
  
He gave in to Jongin however, knowing Jongin was persistent and he’ll never win if the younger had their whole corner of the internet to back him up. He turned around on his seat so Jongin could tie the piece of fabric over his eyes, crinkling his nose at the feeling of silk blinding him. Once it was on, he turned back around to face the camera and whined softly at Jongin.  
  
“I can’t see anything, I don’t like it.”  
  
Jongin snorted. “Stop being a baby, you’re not gonna die.”  
  
Kyungsoo heard some shuffling from Jongin’s end, where the younger was choosing a chapstick from his variety. He finally picked one and grinned at the camera, bringing the label into focus so his viewers could see the flavor he had picked out, which was ‘pumpkin pie’.  
  
“I don’t think you’ve ever been this quiet in your life.” Kyungsoo commented, straining his ears to figure out what Jongin was doing.  
  
“How rude. I’m almost done, so face me.”  
  
Kyungsoo huffed but did as he was told, rolling his chair around to face an excited Jongin. The latter pulled on Kyungsoo’s chair so that the older was between his legs and uncapped the chapstick, rolling it on his lips and smacking them together at the camera before giving the viewers a big thumbs up.  
  
“Alright Kyungsoo, are you ready?” Jongin asked, resting his hands on both of Kyungsoo’s thighs.  
  
“Not really.” Kyungsoo replied, nervously pulling at his fingers.  
  
Jongin caught the action and smiled a bit, reaching over and holding one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumb on the older’s palm. “It’ll be fine, Kyungsoo. It’s just me.”  
  
This seemed to soothe a brooding Kyungsoo, who just nodded absentmindedly. He pursed his lips and held onto Jongin’s hand for support as he leaned forward and tilted his head, Jongin meeting him halfway in a soft kiss.  
  
Kyungsoo hastily pulled away once he felt that pleasant shock run down his chest. His cheeks were now tainted almost blood red and sadly for Kyungsoo, everyone could tell how shy he had become despite the fact he had a blindfold covering half his face. Jongin covered his lips with his fingers and couldn’t help but look a little flustered himself, forever not used to seeing Kyungsoo so embarrassed.  
  
“What’s your guess, Kyungsoo?” he asked, clearing his throat a bit.  
  
The reminder that this was a game brought Kyungsoo back to reality. He shook away the indecent thoughts running through his mind and licked his lips for any trace of flavor, biting on it nervously when he couldn’t make out anything distinct.  
  
“I can’t taste it yet.” he replied, licking his lips once more. “I think you have to kiss me one more time.”  
  
Jongin blinked out of his reverie at this, having spent the last few seconds following the every move of Kyungsoo’s tongue. “Okay, get ready,” he said, straightening his back and ruffling his hair onto his face to cover any trace of a blush from the camera. “Lean in.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and did just that, bracing himself with a hand on Jongin’s knee and meeting Jongin halfway again. He stuttered out a small breath as he felt Jongin’s breath on his lips, the latter having cupped Kyungsoo’s neck to lead him the right way. He pecked Kyungsoo’s lips once to stamp the chapstick, twice to feel them press against his own, and a third and final time to just enjoy the blissful feeling of just kissing Kyungsoo.  
  
Once he was sure Kyungsoo had enough residue on his lips to make a judgement, Jongin pulled away and wiped at his lips with his thumb, feeling the finger tremble a bit as it came in contact with his lips. “Um,” he started, clearing his throat again. “How about now?”  
  
Kyungsoo looked up from where he was blushing incessantly at his lap, flustered beyond belief at his own reaction to Jongin’s kiss. He managed to lick the chapstick off his lips and smack them together, brows now furrowed in thought.  
  
“Um. Well. I know cinnamon usually means spicy but it’s the only thing I can think of right now. I’m gonna guess cinnamon.”  
  
Jongin smiled and seemed to have completely composed himself as he buzzed in response to Kyungsoo’s answer.  
  
“Wrong! It’s pumpkin pie.” he announced, bringing the chapstick in question back on camera.  
  
“Pumpkin pie?!” Kyungsoo questioned, licking his lips again with more determination. “That does _not_ taste like pumpkin pie, this is fraud.”  
  
Jongin laughed at his boyfriend’s antics and wiped his lips clean, picking out another chapstick and showing the label off to the viewers. The label this time read ‘key lime’.  
  
“Okay Kyunggie, here’s round two. Are you ready?”  
  
“I’m bursting with excitement.”  
  
Jongin snorted at the flat tone and sarcasm he was given, uncapping the stick and putting it on. He couldn’t help but make a small noise of approval as he smacked his lips together.  
  
“I kinda like this one.” he said.  
  
“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning forward and giving a small sniff to try and pinpoint some kind of scent.  
  
“Yeah, I might actually keep this one.” Jongin replied, laughing and lifting the chapstick away from his sniffing boyfriend.  
  
“You’ve actually got me curious now.” Kyungsoo chuckled, wondering what kind of flavor he was about to encounter.  
  
Jongin got off the chair this time around, angling the camera a little higher as he stood in front of Kyungsoo and tipped the singer’s head up towards him. The action seemed to catch Kyungsoo off guard because the latter couldn’t help but flinch in surprise at the hand now suddenly cupping his jaw. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Jongin declared, and Kyungsoo felt himself holding his breath in anticipation, his back angling upwards as Jongin bent down to kiss Kyungsoo once more. Jongin let his hands fall down to brace himself on the armrests of Kyungsoo’s chair, the other’s fingers gripping the hem of the younger’s shirt as to not lose control and pull Jongin on his lap. When Jongin’s hand came around to grasp at his hair though, he felt himself melt into the familiar touch automatically, tongue sweeping Jongin’s bottom lip and picking up the slightly sour flavor of the lip balm. Before Kyungsoo could do it again however, Jongin had separated their lips, and Kyungsoo would have whined if he wasn’t suddenly hyper aware they were being watched by thousands of strangers on the internet.  
  
The realization made Kyungsoo curl up in his chair in embarrassment, covering what’s still visible of his face with shame. “I fucking hate you Kim Jongin.” he said, but all he got as a reply was a low chuckle. Kyungsoo hated how he felt that chuckle vibrate at the pit of his belly.  
  
“What’s your take on it?” Jongin asked, wiping off the remaining chapstick from his lips and sitting back down on his chair.  
  
Kyungsoo looked over at the direction he heard the voice come from and blushed even deeper than before. “I-It was good, what do you mean? It’s always good.”  
  
Jongin couldn’t help but choke and blush along with Kyungsoo, bursting into laughter seconds later and feeling a familiar warm sensation spreading across his chest at Kyungsoo’s answer. “The taste, Kyungsoo. Not the kiss.”  
  
Kyungsoo made a noise of embarrassment at having made a fool out of himself yet again in the time they’ve been playing so far. He took a deep breath and then began to lick around his lips, catching the tangy and sour flavor he was familiar with.  
  
“Lime.” he said, proud and confident in his answer.  
  
Jongin smiled and clapped his hands. “Close! I’ll give it to you though, it was _key_ lime.” he corrected, putting the chapstick aside for future use.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled brightly and held a victorious ‘V’ to the camera. “Close enough! I’m giving myself the point!”  
  
Jongin snorted. “I make the rules Kyungsoo, what if I don’t want to give you the point?”  
  
“Then I guess you’ll be breaking in this bedroom tonight.”  
  
Jongin pouted, relenting immediately. “Unfair. You’re so mean to me, Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Maybe you’re just too sensitive.”  
  
“You’re wounding me here, babe.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughed at that and stopped teasing Jongin for the sake of the younger’s image, turning to the camera again and waving happily. “Is everyone enjoying the show?” he asked his audience, making Jongin chuckle.  
  
“They’re watching two boys make out, Kyungsoo. It’s a fangirl’s dream come true.” he said, and Kyungsoo scoffed in response.  
  
“I was asking the viewers, Jongin.”  
  
“No you weren’t.”  
  
“And how do you know that, Jongin?”  
  
“Because you only have eyes for me, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo was glad he couldn’t see the shit-eating grin that was probably ripping Jongin’s face in half by now. He groaned in exasperation as a way to hide how flustered he felt by the comment, kicking Jongin’s knee as retaliation. Unfortunately for him, Jongin saw the hit coming and grabbed a hold of the singer’s ankle, pulling him forward and watching Kyungsoo slide off his chair and hold on to the armrests for dear life. With a mischievous cackle, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s collar with his free hand and pulled the singer forward until he was scrambling up to balance again on Jongin’s lap. He didn’t even need Jongin to confirm that he had indeed heard his chair roll away from them, and that he was now blind and stranded on Jongin’s lap, for the whole world to see.  
  
“Fuck, I hope my mother isn’t watching.”  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Do!” Jongin obnoxiously greeted towards the camera, making Kyungsoo pull on his ear.  
  
“Get the chair, Jongin.”  
  
“I quite like you right here though.”  
  
Kyungsoo groaned again and tried to blindly stand up but Jongin kept a firm grip on his waist, unwilling to let Kyungsoo go. “How about we do one like this and then we move you?”  
  
“No way Jongin, let go.” he replied, writhing around and pushing on Jongin’s chest to try and wiggle free from Jongin’s embrace. Sadly for him, Jongin was pretty persistent and dead set on keeping him in his arms.  
  
“Come on Soo, for the viewers!” he whined, and Kyungsoo could do nothing but sigh in displeasure, unwillingly giving in.  
  
“This is peer pressure.” he complained.  
  
“It can be the thumbnail for when I upload this later!” the other proclaimed, and Kyungsoo just sighed and gave up, knowing it was useless to try and fight his way out of this. “Fine. What’s the next flavor?”  
  
“Atta boy!” Jongin said, smiling and pecking Kyungsoo’s cheek. He pulled out the third chapstick and held the label up to the camera. This time, the label read ‘cake batter’.  
  
“Okay, try to guess this one.” he said, covering his lips with the strange chapstick and making a face at the camera before loudly popping his lips together. “Okay I’m ready.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and found Jongin’s jaw with his fingers, cupping it as he leaned down to kiss the younger’s lips again. The latter chose to rest his hands on Kyungsoo’s thighs, holding the elder in place and letting him lead this time around. As their lips touched, Jongin couldn’t help but grin madly, peeking at the screen and cheekily winking at his viewers, hoping to stake his claim on a certain petite cover artist.  
  
Kyungsoo on the other hand, was living. His thighs were on fire with Jongin’s touch and his hands were itching to grab and pull at Jongin’s hair. He could feel Jongin grinning against his lips so he playfully bit down on his lower lip, using the chance to insert his tongue while Jongin prepared to whine about it. The younger was definitely caught off guard, and a fire lit itself up in his stomach, warming his insides all the way up to his cheeks as he mewled against Kyungsoo’s lips. This seemed to simply fuel Kyungsoo’s desire, the older making it his personal mission to lick away any trace of chapstick from Jongin’s lips, lapping up the flavor as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. This time, it was Kyungsoo’s time to grin as he felt Jongin’s fingers grip his thighs and inch their way higher and higher towards his ass. Just as Jongin was about to reach his goal though, Kyungsoo pecked the younger’s lips one final time and let him go, softly patting Jongin’s cheek for being such a good sport.  
  
The effect was obvious to Kyungsoo, Jongin, and all their viewers. Jongin was a _mess_. His lips were swollen and his eyes were glued on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only. He was panting pretty heavily, and Kyungsoo could feel it against his palms which were now comfortably resting against the younger’s chest. Jongin’s irises expanded in lust and he had half a mind to shut this whole thing down and break in the guest bedroom but before he could act on his urges, Kyungsoo had begun to run his fingers through his hair to calm him down.  
  
Jongin seemed to get the hint, sneaking a glance over at the computer screen and seeing themselves reflected in the livestream. With a shaky breath he held himself back, mindlessly rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s lower back to distract himself.  
  
“S-so,” Jongin began, clearing his voice and looking back at Kyungsoo, who looked just about as thoroughly kissed as he did. “What’s your guess?”  
  
Kyungsoo hummed and shifted a bit on Jongin’s lap, sitting down more comfortably and twirling a strand of Jongin’s curls around his finger. “Cookie.” he guessed, absentmindedly.  
  
Jongin buzzed just as he did before and poked the older’s sides, laughing as Kyungsoo writhed around from being tickled. “Wrong! Cake. You were close though.”  
  
Kyungsoo made a fake noise of disappointment and started to peck Jongin’s cheek, wiping any and all chapstick residue on his boyfriend, who didn’t seem to really mind at all that he was being used like a human napkin. “I’m surprised we haven’t been shut down already.” he said.  
  
Jongin grabbed a napkin and began to wipe away at the chapstick smeared on his cheek and lips, using the same one to also clean up Kyungsoo’s face as well. “Well, we’re trending on both twitter and youtube.”  
  
Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, hiding his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck in sudden embarrassment. “To think I spent all that time building up my reputation as a respectable musical artist just to have you destroy it with one fucking live show.”  
  
Jongin shrugged, patting his lover’s back. “If anything, I think our fan base has grown.”  
  
“Yeah, for all the wrong reasons.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t exactly call kissing you something wrong you know? If anything it feels like it’s all sorts of right.”  
  
Jongin grinned and Kyungsoo didn’t have to see it to know he was smiling. The singer couldn’t help but smile as well, dumbstruck but lovestruck over an idiot with a live show.  
  
“I can’t believe you thought this was a wholesome idea. I thought your live shows were family friendly content.”  
  
“Well, they _were_ , but you’re not exactly easy to resist you know?”  
  
Kyungsoo huffed. “You need to stop blaming things on me when I am clearly the victim of your shenanigans here, Jongin.”  
  
“Mmhm. Such a willing victim you are, Kyungsoo. I suppose I forced you to pull my hair and suck my tongue as well, right?” Jongin asked, smirking and distractedly scrolling through the comments.  
  
Kyungsoo immediately slapped his chest, punching him in the gut as well just because he felt like it. “Shut up, Jongin. Just take this damn blindfold off.”  
  
Jongin wheezed a bit at the pain and rubbed his stomach, pouting to himself. “Not yet, we still have one more round to go.”  
  
“No way. We’re finishing right now.” Kyungsoo said, reaching up to take off his blindfold. Jongin saw it coming though and held his wrists, whining a bit to get the older’s attention.  
  
“Come on, please?” he begged, and Kyungsoo couldn’t resist Jongin like this so after not putting up much a fight, he relented, submitting himself to his fate and nodding at Jongin to continue.  
  
Jongin smiled brightly and took a look at the chapsticks he still had left over. When he began to have trouble choosing though, he put aside all the chapsticks and smiled at the camera instead, using his hands to go around Kyungsoo’s frame and write something on a piece of paper, holding up his makeshift sign for the viewers to see his brilliant idea.  
  
_No chapstick this round!_  
  
Jongin gave the camera a thumbs up and leaned back comfortably again, hands resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs as if they belonged there. “Okay Kyunggie, I’m ready.”  
  
“You know, I thought about it and I thought you said I could sit in my chair for this round.”  
  
Jongin frowned and squeezed his thighs. “But this is the last round anyways so it’s fine, isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re a liar, I hope you know that.”  
  
“You know what? Just kiss me, Do Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo huffed at the comment but leaned in anyways, Jongin meeting him halfway and connecting their lips together once more as they did before. Kyungsoo quickly furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the absence of flavor on Jongin’s lips. He separated from Jongin for a second to smack his lips together but he couldn’t taste anything so he tried again, cupping the younger’s face and smooching their lips together repeatedly but to no avail.  
  
“Jongin, I can’t taste anything.” he complained.  
  
Jongin hummed. “It’s your favorite flavor though.” he said. “Try again.”  
  
Kyungsoo was even more confused now, brows knitted together in the middle of his forehead. “Okay.”  
  
With a hand holding the back of Jongin’s head, Kyungsoo pulled the younger boy in for one more kiss, moving his lips around and feeding off Jongin’s own movements to pick up any particular flavor. He licked, he bit, he sucked, and he teased but nothing. There was nothing and he was sure of it. It just tasted like Jongin.  
  
“Jongin, I still can’t taste anything. Do you even have chapstick on?”  
  
Jongin grinned and let out a breath of bubbly laughter. “Correct!” he excitedly announced, removing Kyungsoo’s blindfold so that he could see again. “What flavor is it Kyungsoo? Tell our lovely viewers.”  
  
Kyungsoo blinked once he could see again and his eyes immediately focused on Jongin and his bright smile. While blindfolded he imagined what he would do to Jongin once this was over. Would he yell at him? Would he get mad and scream at him? Would he blame him if anything changed within his career? He worried a lot about how he would feel but seeing Jongin so carefree and happy, smiling up at him without a care in the world, he knew he couldn’t get truly mad at him. No matter how much he wanted to punch his pretty little face. One day though. One day he’ll take revenge.  
  
“It tastes like an idiot with a ridiculous amount of chapsticks and youtube followers.” he replied.  
  
“Don’t you mean an idiot with a ridiculous amount of love for you?” the younger shamelessly countered.  
  
Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes and hop off Jongin’s lap, grabbing the chance to give him a clean smack upside the head before stomping over to fetch his forgotten chair.  
  
Jongin whined but didn’t really say much about getting hit, admitting to himself he kind of deserved it. He waited for the singer to return and sit down next to him to continue though, smiling once his boyfriend was comfortably back where he was before, right next to him and in camera frame.  
  
“Alright, so that’s the end of the live show!” he announced, turning over to the camera. “Did you guys like it? Did you have fun? Let me know in the comments below! Make sure to subscribe to my channel if you haven’t done so at _kkamjong_ , and also subscribe to Kyungsoo because he’s the cutest! At _soosings_ for him. Be sure to come back next Tuesday for _Kkamjong Tuesdays_ and tune in to my channel every Saturday for a new video! Kyungsoo uploads irregularly so I guess you’ll just have to subscribe to see more of him. Is there anything else you wanna say, Soo?” Jongin turned to him, hiding a small smirk when he caught Kyungsoo shameless staring at him.  
  
Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow when he saw Jongin smirk but said nothing, clearing his throat and turning to the camera instead. “No, you said it all. I won’t be here next Tuesday but if you’d like to see Jongin and I together more often then please leave a comment somewhere and we’ll think about it won’t we, Jongin?”  
  
Kyungsoo turned around to catch Jongin staring at him exactly as he had before. They took a moment to just look at each other then, smiling dumbly and for no reason, feeling the faint buzz of butterflies in their stomachs and the slow quickening of their heart beats. Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s pupils dilating and Jongin could see Kyungsoo’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed. The tension was palpable, and the air suddenly felt heavier than before. The silence seemed never-ending but neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
The last thing the viewers got to see that Tuesday was Jongin bravely leaning forward to engage Kyungsoo in a different kind of kiss than before as he clicked on the mouse and abruptly ended the live show.  
  



End file.
